The Dust
The Dust is an area in Borderlands 2. Inhabitants Allies *Ellie *Jimbo Hodunk (during selected clan war missions) *Loggins *Steve (during Clan War: Trailer Trashing) *Tector Hodunk (during selected clan war missions) Common Enemies *Bandits *Spiderants Notable Enemies *The Black Queen *Gettle (during/after The Good, the Bad, and the Mordecai) *Hodunk Pyrotechnician (during Clan War mission chain) *McNally (during/after The Bane) *Mick Zaford (during and possibly after Clan War: Zafords vs. Hodunks) *Mobley (during/after The Good, the Bad, and the Mordecai) *Tector & Jimbo Hodunk (during and possibly after Clan War: Zafords vs. Hodunks) Points of Interest Boot Hill Boot Hill is a hill at the end of Bug Gulch. It has a church on top, with an automotive theme instead of biblical trappings, and an adjoining cemetery. Bug Gulch Bug Gulch is an arid region inhabited by spiderants. The point of entry is behind Ellie's Garage, although there is little of interest until near the end of the area when it loops around to rejoin the main portion of the Dust. At this point the access road branches with a pair of old houses down one path and Boot Hill up the other. It is at this junction that the The Black Queen can be found. Ellie's Garage The residence of Ellie and Loggins, Ellie's Garage boasts a Med Vendor, an Ammo Dump, a Catch-A-Ride, and there is also a Fast Travel just outside. Goose's Roost The Goose's Roost is a bandit camp surrounding the remnants of an old buzzard academy. The area can only be reached by jumping a vehicle into it using one of the long, angled rock spires prevalent in the Dust. It is protected by various bandits and buzzards. There are 3 chests and a Vault Symbol present. Hodunk Speedway The Hodunk Speedway is a speedway circuit complete with a bridge in part of its twisting track. The service area is cluttered with various trailers and caravans, and is home to the Hodunk clan. This area contains a chest and a Vault Symbol. Moonshiner's Shack This area is a small camp just south of the Dahlwell Oasis. It contains a Vault Symbol and a Chest. Also, an ECHO recorder regarding the Clan War between the Hodunks and Zafords is found at the entrance to the camp. McNally's Shack This area holds McNally, an enemy from the mission The Bane. It also holds a chest. Lynchwood Station This area holds the waypoint to Lynchwood Station, and also takes place for the final mission in the Clan War missions. This area holds one chest. The enemies of the end of the Clan War missions continuously spawn here. Old Dahlwell Oasis This barren area contains various dilapidated shacks, several of which provide a home to bandits. There are also Bandit Technicals that patrol this area, making it hazardous for pedestrians if the nearby spiderants aren't threatening enough. There is even a Slot Machine in one of the half-buried shacks here. Challenges *Cult of the Vault *Dust to Dust *If You're Not First, You're Last *I've Got a Crush on You *The Van is Damned Connections *Eridium Blight *Friendship Gulag *Lynchwood *The Highlands *Three Horns - Valley Notes *All enemies in the Dust scale with the host character's level, along with all missions and their reward items. *It is not possible to use the Eridium Blight connection before needing to go there through the Main Story missions. *An excellent XP farming technique is to go to The Dust with Corrosive Elemental weapons and destroy cars on foot, this often yields upwards of 400 XP. Trivia *Goose's Roost is a reference to the character Lt. Nick "Goose" Bradshaw in the movie Top Gun. *A drawing of Spatula Khan can be found in Ellie's garage. The same drawing can be found in the Flavor Cave in the Unassuming Docks. *The Gwen's Head can be found in a box in one of five fixed locations every time a player enters The Dust. When the box is opened, Handsome Jack will yell "Ohhh, what's in the box?!". This is a reference to the movie Se7en. Media BL2 The Dust Cult of the Vault Guide BL2 The Dust Weapon Chests Guide de:The Dust fr:The Dust ru:Пески uk:Піски